Even though the "clip-board" is the most widely used portable writing surface it has limitations in use. Both hands have to be occupied in its use, one to hold the "clip-board" and one to write. Only one hand, the writing one, can ever be freed for use (by placing the writing instrument under the clip's slot where it is subject to even fall off). More ideal use could be made of a portable writing surface if both hands could be free at once such as when picking up or examining an item. Furthermore, the steadiness of the "clip-board" is subject to question since the surfaces wobbles a little in the hands. The best penmanship that a person has is not able to show because the surface is not solidly firm and stationary.
Many tasks in industry and other endeavors could be more easily accomplished with a body-supported light-weight walk-about writing surface. An instance of need is inventories of parts which requires much hand movement and walking with writing done at intervals in a back and forth pattern.
In making somewhat of a patent search in 248/444 I felt that similar items patented in the past had drawbacks. I did not find that any body-supported writing surface incorporated the standard clip of the "clip-board". One device did go to great lengths to explain how what looked like adjustable rollers to the side would hold a book in its opened position. The "clip" would allow the pages to be turned quicker and hold the book without its having a tendency to close. Also the "clip" shows in favorable light when compared to adjustable straps moved on and off the book to hold it in its opened position. I believe that it was the device that had the afore-mentioned rollers that had what appeared to be a very cumbersome vertical-post apparatus to facilitate rotation of the surface to accomodate right or left-handed use. I suggest that a surface that can simply be flipped over to accomodate use of either hand would eliminate the weight of the post. One writer was supported with a brace to the leg which does not maximize its mobility or stability. One had its weight supported by a strap around the neck and this is bound to be tiring to the neck in any prolonged use. I am not aware that any of these devices have been marketed to an appreciable degree.
The body-mounted writer I offer for consideration is supported by the normal, comfortable posture of the user and it allows maximum ease of movement. It is a portable podium. Nothing prevents its user from sitting and using the surface as a desk in front of him.